Coma
by Rutabi
Summary: -mi vida es bastante buena la verdad dudaria en cambiarla-pensaba akane pero el destino le hara una mala jugada y tendra que afrontarla.Donde esta ranma?¡vean como akane pasa por su mas y unica gran aventura en busca de su antigua vida o eso creia.lean:


Hola lectores bueno regreso con un fic largo, ahora tengo dos trabajos este y mi otro fic que no me he olvidado de él ya estoy en la mitad del capítulo pero trato de que sea bueno para el regreso a esa historia. Bueno no los aburro sigan leyendo espero con ansias sus comentarios de esta historia y espero que les actualizando cuanto pueda no se preocupen, recuerden review! Por favor.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

-lalalalala-dialogo

-[lalala]-pensamiento

"lalala" comentarios ironicos

Coma

Prologo

Un día soleado en la grandiosa ciudad de Nerima con un espléndido sol que iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad dándole un hola a toda la gente que habitaba en ella. En una parte de la bellísima ciudad que reinaba de calma y paz se encontraba el Dojo Tendo.  
>La casa de la familia Tendo y ya desde hace unos años de la familia Saotome donde se encontraban las dos últimas escuela de las artes marciales estilo libre. Viviendo se encontraban los herederos y prometidos chicos de las dichas escuelas Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome. Una pareja ya conocida y peculiar de la ciudad.<p>

Esta mañana regresaba la menor de las Tendo de su "maratón" matutino-buenos días Kasumi-saludo a su hermana mayor que se encontraba en el patio barriendo con una radiante sonrisa.  
>-buenos días akane-chan- le regalo una bella mirada a su hermana-en unos minutos podremos desayunar ve a asearte y despierta a Ranma por favor -dijo hablando amablemente a su ahora molesta hermana que no agradaba mucho de la idea de ir a despertar a cierta egocéntrica persona.-si Kasumi en seguida voy-grito mientras corría a su habitación por sus objetos de baño y ropa.<p>

Un chico de trenza dormía plácidamente en su futon sin interrupción alguna y soñando con una gran pelea que el ganaba y lo hacía nombrarse el mejor artista marcial de Japón.  
>Para su "fortuna", su sueño fue interrumpido por su "queridísima" prometida que dejo caer en él un balde de agua fría sin piedad alguna. Con mucha alteración se incorporo y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras visualizaba su panorama enfocando a su chica marimacho con el balde en mano-MALDITA SEA AKANE!QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO...!COMO ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ?- grito paranoica una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azulados ahora gracias al agua fría que traía encima.<br>-no te levantabas y no tenía otra idea. Corre que esta el desayuno y tío Genma está muriendo de hambre y no creo que aguante así que apresurate si no quieres quedar sin comida-dijo la peli azul que se volteaba a la salida para bajar a el desayuno.  
>-maldita marimacho !como se atreve ! odio que haga esto!-con eso la chica se levanto a vestirse y bajar rápido antes de quedar sin desayuno.<p>

Así empezó un día normal en la casa Tendo. Una pelea por la comida entre Ranma y Genma, el maestro happosai de pervertido, prometidas sacadas de quicio, pretendientes celosos, y las típicas pero no faltantes peleas y malos entendidos de la peculiar pareja de Nerima. Un día más en la vida de Ranma y akane.

En la tarde akane estaba en su cuarto bastante molesta con su prometido que se encargaba de deshacerse de sus prometidas, leyendo una revista para pasar el tiempo.  
>En ese momento un golpeteo se oyó en la ventana de su recamara y volteando la vista a ella vio a su delirio colgando y con un dedo en el cristal con el que provocaba el pequeño ruido. Sin muchas ganas abrió la venta a sin el menor cuidado de golpearlo-¿qué quieres? Vienes a seguir insultándome, como lo hiciste enfrente de todos?-dijo sin verlo a los ojos y con un seño fruncido bastante marcado, era seguro que si lo veía empezarían las lagrimas y no deseaba algo así.<br>-te quería pedir una disculpa no debí haberlo dicho en público-dijo mientras veía a su prometida con una cara de culpa.  
>-solo por decírmelo en público? Ja! No pensé que fueran tan idiota y descarado como para solo decir que te perdone por decirlo en <span>público<span>!-dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en la última palabra ,ya confrontando fuera de sus cabales.  
>-qué? Descarado? Entonces que se supone que debo decir? Yo viene a disculparme como buena persona y tú me dices eso? Eres increíble !- dijo molesto sin entender las palabras de su prometida a parte le había costado mucho esfuerzo dejar su orgullo a un lado para irse a disculpar <span>de nuevo<span> y ella le decía que era un descarado!.  
>-tendrías que disculparte por decírmelo y si fuera buena persona, desde un principio no me lo habrías dicho baka! así que cuando ya no creas que exagero vienes y te disculpas bien-dando a entenderse sin rodeos, pero antes de cerrar la ventana en su cara el puso su mano en ella para evitar el acto, se adentro en la habitación y puso un rostro serio.<br>-sal de aquí!-dijo ya con los ojos húmedos a punto de estallar en lagrimas gracias a él.  
>-akane que nos pasa? Ya no es lo mismo nos peleamos más que nunca y cada vez es más difícil arreglar esto. Si quieres una disculpa como tu dijiste te la doy-tomo aire y con la mirada fija en sus ojos dijo-perdóname akane por haberte ofendido-<br>La chica quedo impactada haciendo que perdiera la razón de su control por no llorar dejando caer las lagrimas sin conciencia encontraba razonando las palabras de su prometido. Que pasaba? Ella también lo había notado desde la boda fallida su relación empeoro drásticamente al punto de tener miedo a la pérdida de su prometido.  
>Porque Ranma actuaba así? Casi siempre el era más bobo pero ahora parecía todo un hombre maduro enfrentando la situación.-si Ranma..Te perdono-dijo con la voz cortante. Gracias a un milagro se dio cuenta de que tenía que reaccionar y después de hablar con su mano se limpio las lagrimas.<p>

El estaba viendo a su prometida con mucha tristeza después de sus palabras ella empezó a llorar y parecía en shock, él se encontraba en un mismo estado pero aun con razón en sus actos pero después de oír la voz de las bella chica y ver su acto se secar sus lagrimas un instinto nació en él en ese instante y no tuvo la energía para detenerlo.  
>La abrazo, protectoramente a su pecho poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y cabeza de la chica recargándola en su pecho. No siento ningún movimiento de ella el estaba que temblaba por la actitud de la joven pero al no obtener ningún mazazo, puño o otra cosa no se movió de su posición para él era una medicina sentirla cerca después de todo este tiempo que la sintió tan enfadada y algo distante de él.<br>Después la separo con cuidado y digo por ultimo-gracias y espero que podamos estar mejor ahora-le regalo una de sus hipnotizan tes medias sonrisas y se fue por la ventana en un hábil salto.

Ella se encontraba plenamente feliz. Había tenido la mejor reconciliación con Ranma desde hace años, al fin se daba cuenta de que a él no le gustaba que estuvieran tan mal ósea que le importaba y aparte pudo obtener un glorioso abrazo del amor de su vida. Estaba en ese instante cortando bloques de cemento y ladrillos para entrenar pero sin mucho menos una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro.  
>-mi vida no puede ser mejor, admito que no es lo que soñaba y mucho menos lo que deseo seguir teniendo pero tengo que aceptar que me encanta tener una vida fuera de lo normal y sobre todo tener junto a mí a el chico que amo. Si lo admito y lo repito LO AMO! Pero me gustaría que los problemas desaparecieran y pudriéramos estar en paz pero por ahora con una reconciliación así me conformo. No sé qué haría sin él o sin mi familia y amigos -<br>con eso se seco el sudor con un toalla que tenía en el piso cerca de hinco y seco su sudor suavemente en eso un sonido de un cerdito se hoz presente. Ahí estaba P-chan entrando al Dojo mojado ella se paro para poder ir a abrazaron y con mucha alegría grito -P-CHAN!-  
>en ese momento parecía como si el mundo se detuviera. Ella se levanto dando un paso en falso que hizo que se resbalara con la toalla antes usada haciendo que cayera al suelo.<br>Todo paso en cámara lento en su trayecto al suelo el puerquito empezó a correr con su ama para salvarla pero sería tarde ya que ella estaba a medio camino viendo como su mascota corría así ella. En unos instantes su cabeza choco con un bloque de los que usaba hace rato dando un gran golpe que la hizo perder la conciencia en el acto. Akane Tendo termino su día entrenado y desmayada en el suelo de su Dojo con el mejor sentimiento de su vida; felicidad.

Akane abrió los ojos pesadamente como si no hubiera movido sus párpados en años, tanto que empezaron a tronar al abrirlo y la luz empezaba a atravesar sus pupilas sin piedad haciendo que no pudiera ver nada y sus oídos percibían ruidos extraños hasta percibirlos claramente.  
>-Gracias dios mío! Gracias-<br>-es un milagro! Akane...-  
>-hermanita! Por fin despertaste-<br>hoyo a tres voces familiares y empezó a clarear su vista. En frente estaban su papa con lágrimas en los ojos e invado alado de ella tomando su mano y agradeciendo a dios por algo que tenía que ver con ella al parecer. Después su adorable hermana Kasumi al otro lado llorando viéndola con ternura y felicidad diciendo que le daba alegría verla y que la quería y alado de su hermana grande su otra hermana Nabiki con una lagrima escurriendo diciendo con su tono irónico pero ahora cortado diciéndole que al fin había despertado.

Era todo tan raro como que despertar? Donde estaba? Que paso? Cuanto tiempo se quedo en coma? y Ranma?  
>todo eso voló rápidamente en su cabeza haciendo que le diera un dolor y se tocara la nuca pero se sorprendió al notar un venda en ella.-que... me pa...so?-dijo con esfuerzo ya que su garganta estaba seca.<br>-hija no hagas esfuerzo descansa y relájate pronto estarás bien-dijo Soun acariciando la cabeza de su hija aunque estuviera la venda y viéndola con una infinita ternura y cariño.  
>-donde...es..toy?- dijo visualizando el lugar que no se parecía a el consultorio del doctor tofu.<br>-yo puedo decirte-hablo un señor que entraba a la sala con una bata blanca lentes y una cola pequeña. Era el estimado doctor tofu. Estaba el ahí pero porque no estaban en el consultorio? Y porque seguía en estado de razón si su hermana estaba ahí?.-doctor..Tofu-dijo tratando de abrir más los ojos y sonriéndole con las fuerzas que tenía.  
>-bueno veo que me recuerdas así que no hay duda de que no tienes amnesia quizá solo en algo pero no en todo-sonrió-bueno akane lo que paso es que estabas entrenando y al levantarte tropezaste y caíste al suelo golpeándote duro en la cabeza quedando totalmente noqueada al borde de la muerte-todo eso lo dijo en un tono serio y sin risa-pero gracias a que te llevaron conmigo rápido y yo pedí más ayuda al hospital de Tokio estas ahorita viva pero por desgracia caíste en estado de coma.-<p>

no lo podía creer era una noticia demasiado fuerte y dura para procesarla en ese momento-coma? Muerte?Hospital?Diablos que me paso?-dijo ya atenta a las palabras del doctor  
>-estuviste aquí en esta recamara autorizada por tu padre dos años en estado de coma y tengo que decirte que muchos de los doctores te creían caso perdido pero el amor de tu familia lo evito, y ahora gracias a un milagro has vuelto en conocimiento. Felicidades akane-dijo con una gran sonrisa.<br>-dos años? Dios mío! Que paso en estos dos años? El Dojo ! Ranma? Que paso con él? donde esta?-  
>antes de que pudiera hablar hablo su padre-y doctor cuando podrá salir? Que nos puede decir ahora doctor?-hablo con alegría.<br>-pues por ahora estará en chequeo y no le tengo un diagnostico correcto pero creo que está bien por lo que se ve y que pronto volverá a ser la misma Akane Tendo que conocen pero por ahora estará en observación-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y yo aun trataba de preguntar.  
>-y...Ranma?-todos la voltearon A ver con duda a sus palabras no habías creído entender bien su pregunta.-que dijiste hija?-dijo su padre mirábamos con felicidad-donde..esta Ranma?-volvía a decir ahora si todos estaban confundidos se voltearon a ver con mucha duda buscando la respuesta en eso su hermana mayor se acerco a ella y le dijo lo que más temería oír decir a alguien en su vida<p>

-Quien es Ranma?-

eso la shockeo no sabían de su prometido que ellos le habían elegido y que ahora no sabían de él. Una consternada y traumada chica y unos parientes confundidos se veían para descifrar todo.  
>Paso con Ranma Saotome y su vida?<p>

Continuara…


End file.
